Not Your Average Training Session
by StaYgolden3262
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino spar and all hell breaks loose. Tensions that have been building culminate in front of poor Chouji, who is probably scarred... for life. T for safety, silly ShikaxIno Oneshot.


A/N: Ugh, so yeah, this is pretty crappy. The idea was good, but I just put in too much fighting and not enough of the mushy good stuff. It's my first fanfiction; help me out a little with some reviews, eh? Anyway, enjoy. Fic includes ShikaxIno and our favorite chubby ninja too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know that's not going to work on me," Ino said with a smirk as Shikamaru's shadow jutsu crept across the dusty training grounds towards her. She flipped backwards, sending a kunai hurtling towards her opponent, who sidestepped tiredly to avoid it.

"Go Ino!" Chouji shouted happily in between the crunching of chips. He needed to refuel after his previous spar with Shikamaru. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was beginning to find his practice with Ino increasingly troublesome. It had been going on for several minutes, and he could feel his chakra beginning to wane. He wanted to end it quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru began sprinting towards Ino, hundreds of battle plans whirling in his brain. Ino grinned at his bold attack and assumed a fighting stance. When Shikamaru was within six feet of her he leaped to close the distance, kunai poised. Ino blocked the attack and drew her own weapon as the two weapons clashed and the metal rang throughout the woods.

"Way to go for it, Shika!" Chouji cheered again, excited by his comrades' sparring. Training wasn't the same without Asuma, but team ten was too close to let their teacher's death disrupt their renowned teamwork. They had taken to arranging weekly training sessions, and Chouji was glad for both of his friends' company, annoying as Ino may be. He looked up to see that Ino was pinned to a tree by several kunai, and Shikamaru was grinning proudly, mocking her even as she became more and more angry.

"You might want to work on your agility," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "It's a hassle training with you when you can barely dodge my attacks. Finally satisfied that his second spar was finished, Shikamaru made a move to sit with Chouji on the side of the clearing.

"Dodge _this_!" Ino announced in a fit of rage, rebounding off the trunk of the tree and sending six shuriken in Shikamaru's direction. He cursed as one bit into the side of his arm. He hadn't been expecting that; he knew Ino was capable of escaping, but he didn't think she would be so willing to rip the fishnets on her arms to do so.

Shikamaru groaned. Why did he surround himself with such troublesome people? He just wanted to lay down for a little bit; couldn't Ino and Chouji have their match while he slept or something? He looked mournfully over at Chouji who was enjoying himself, still eating bag after bag of chips. Shikamaru was snapped out of his reverie by a foot honing in on his face. Cursing his inattentiveness, Shikamaru quickly dipped his head and grabbed Ino by the ankle, suspending her in midair as she scowled.

Chouji watched the scene before him unfold. Despite their efforts to remain close, he had noticed that Shikamaru and Ino had been rather snippy towards each other of late. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been that "tension" between the two that Asuma had jokingly mentioned one day. Chouji didn't really bother with that sort of stuff; he knew Ino liked him despite her teasing and moodiness. He just didn't seem to get why Shikamaru was so weird around her; they had all been friends forever. The staring, the blushing… ugh, it freaked Chouji out. Battling the awkward adolescent years with those two wasn't all peaches and daisies. Chouji looked up in shock as he heard Shikamaru yelling.

"My hair tie! You broke it!" Shikamaru shrieked. Chouji couldn't help but snicker- that sounded like something _Ino_ would say. His eyes went to Ino; she was probably giggling too. However, Chouji's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets… was that blood trickling from Ino's nose?! Was she… blushing? And drooling? And that evil glint in her eye! Chouji watched as Ino stalked towards Shikamaru, who was on the ground paralyzed in fear. "Hair… Bishounen… Rape…" Chouji heard her muttering repeatedly to herself as she inched closer to her teammate. Chouji watched, awestruck, as she pinned Shikamaru down, straddling her legs around him and leaning down and-

Chouji's horrendous wails of terror were heard for miles as his teammates began rolling around in the grass, tangled together in a mess of limbs.


End file.
